


Kumiko

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: Love found, love in trouble, love lost. Kurama falls for a vixen, but has no idea how much he loves until she's gone.





	1. Chapter 1

She first saw him on the Makai before the dark tournament. When he was fighting out of control demon. Yes, he is human, but hat's part of what draws her to him.

She can smell his demon side. 

Her name is Kumiko. She is 5'5" with black hair with a natural blonde streak in it. Her eyes are of the deepest blue, when angered they turn black.

She is but a kit next to the infamous Youko Kurama.

Kumiko sees him out walking alone and sneaks up behind him.

"Excuse me" she said causing him to react with his rose whip.

"Whoa! I'm not out to hurt you, I want to talk to you" she said standing her ground.

He stayed on guard. "Who are you and what do you want?" he questioned.

"I've been watching you, I know you have a demon side" she told him.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked.

"I'm interested in being the infamous Youko Kurama's mate" she told him.

"You don't look old enough to mate with Youko" he said.

"I am! I'm 500 years old" she said.

Kurama had a feeling. "Girl, come here" he said.

"I have a name human..." she shot back

"He is no ordinary human, vixen...this is Kurama in human flesh" the voice said.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I know you are here Yomi...show yourself" Kurama commanded.

He was behind the girl. "Everyone wants Kurama, but no one wants Yomi..." he said.

"Haven't changed much have you Yomi?" Kurama asked.

"That's where you're wrong Kurama...I'm different since I was a young fool. No one will tell me who took my eye sight" he said.

Kumiko grew bored of Yomi's complaining. "I'm outta here" she said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Kumiko" Yomi said

She spun around. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

He smirked, not answering her and took her by the waist.

"Hey! Let go!" she said trying to fight him off.

He held tighter to her. "You will be MINE!" he whispered

Kurama hit Yomi's hand with his whip.

Yomi released Kumiko with a hiss and she went to Kurama.

"Youko cannot protect you forever. I will come after you again, considered yourself warned" he said leaving.

"Kumiko, stay away from me for a while, I don't want you to get hurt" he told her.

She nodded.

Kumiko had a feeling it would get worse before it got better.


	2. Kumiko kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomi takes Kumiko as promised, do they become mates?

A couple of days later Kurama and the gang went to look for Kumiko as Yomi made good on his promise to take her.

"Tell me again why we need to save her..." Yusuke questioned.

"Duh Urameshi...Kurama's in love" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke snickered.

Kurama ignored them and kept his guard up.

Half way through Yomi's fortress, Yomi himself met them. "Well, well, it's nice to see you again Kurama" Yomi said.

"Where is she Yomi?!" Kurama demanded.

"She's safe, for now..." he said.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke screamed.

Yomi deflected the blast easily.

"You fool!" Hiei sneered at Yusuke.

"Yeah Urameshi, watch that finger!" Kuwabara chimed up.

Kurama could feel her lifeline slowly fading away.

"Yusuke, be advised not to fire your spirit gun again" Kurama told him.

"Shut up Kurama! I'll do what I want, when I want" Yusuke said.

"Kurama's correct" Yomi said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him. 

"That pretty vixen that he's trying to protect loses life force when you two use anything spiritual" Yomi told them as he pulled Kurama aside.

They talked for a bit. Kurama glared at Yomi. "Fine, I"ll help you, but I AM leaving with her her NOW!" he said evenly.

Yomi told Kurama where Kumiko was and Hiei tagged along with Kurama

Hiei broke her chains and Kurama picked her up and carried her outside.

Once they were away from the fortress Kurama Kissed her softly. "Wake up Kumiko" he said just as soft.

She opened her eyes. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the light outside.

She looked up. "Kurama...I was so scared..." she told him holding him tighter.

He held her close.

Kurama took her to a place where he knew they'd be alone. He sat and pulled her to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said pulling her down to him.

She curled into his lap. "I meant what I said about being Youko's mate" she told him.

"I know...I have been talking to him and he wants to meet you, but...." he said not sure how she would take the next part of what Youko wanted.

"But what?" she asked.

He whispered that Youko said it had to be sexual. Even demons needed "special" loving too.

She looked a little scared.

He held her and rubbed her back. He knew the next move would be hers.

What would her decision be?


End file.
